


Daydreams

by BuffyRowan



Category: Hawaii Five-O (1968)
Genre: Dragons, Gen, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 14:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuffyRowan/pseuds/BuffyRowan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who could blame him if he thought about retiring once in a while</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daydreams

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Steve and the Unicorn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/455331) by [LadyOscar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOscar/pseuds/LadyOscar). 



> I blame LadyOscar and her awesome unicorn!Danny fic. It got me thinking about the H50 guys and mythical beings, and them being mythical beings

Steve was justifiably proud of his team. He'd collected the best and the brightest HPD had to offer and had assembled them into a team that was the envy of law enforcement from the islands to Long Island. Of course, the crowning jewel of his team was his second-in-command. He'd approached Danny at his graduation from the the academy, offered him the place in 5-O. Not because he was handsome, with that blonde hair and those blue eyes (though they were a lovely bonus) but because he was smart, savvy, and eager to learn the various facets of making a task force like 5-O run perfectly.

Of course, pride in his team couldn't always make up for his age, and how tired dealing with the criminal element made him. And if he occasionally dreamed of retirement, well, that was not unusual. After all, Hawaii was perfect for it. Not too many places these days to find isolated caves, much less ones that were kept warm by the blood of the earth flowing so close to the surface. Humans were so prevalent these days, there was almost no place to escape them. But few felt comfortable going into caves in the sides of active volcanoes, making them very attractive retirement property. Made Steve wonder why there weren't more dragons in Hawaii.

He avoided the thought that there might not be that many dragons left. His kin's habit of collecting items that humans also considered valuable had made them targets, gotten more than one killed for their hoard. Humans might not be as enduring, or as intrinsically valuable, as gold or gems, but at least he'd never been attacked by someone wanting to steal his humans. That might also be because he spent so little time in his scales, but over the years he'd had humans leave because of marriage, children, age, and other reasons. But he'd never been challenged to combat by someone wanting to steal one of them.

But he never seriously considered retiring, really. There were still a good number of years left in this human identity, and he planned to enjoy every one of them. If he daydreamed about one of those caves in the volcano and sharing it with golden hair and sapphire eyes, well. He was a dragon. He liked having precious things around him.


End file.
